


Capturing Hope

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [31]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Beach Sex, Begging, Chasing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vacation, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope has some ideas for using the private beach on her and Landon’s vacation. But first, he needs to catch her.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 4





	Capturing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from Tumblr

Vacationing again, they settled onto a private part of the island with a beautiful beach villa.

He might not admit but Hope’s family having money wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

Hope smiled at him from the porch as she laid out, only clad in a tiny bikini, as she read one of many grimoires.

She smiled as he came out and kissed her softly on the lips before untying the top part of her bikini, letting her glorious breasts run free.

“Come and catch me. If you can.” She seductively whispered as she bit softly and playfully down on his neck before running off.

He ran off after her, surprised to find her bottoms discarded only a few feet away from her top. That met Hope was running around, naked, which made him drool.

God, he would never tire of seeing her naked.

“No cheating and going into your wolf form!” He yelled after her, which caused her to let out a large laugh.

“No promises!” She yelled back as he chased after her naked form, barely keeping up as her ass moved and her breasts bounced.

He felt himself catching up to her, taking in how this chase would likely end up in their bodies entanglement and their shared extreme pleasure. They had played this game a few times before in their loft and once in the Salvatore school’s forest.

Soon, he was gaining on her until she smirked, seductively and suggestively, over her shoulder.

This caused him to stop in his tracks for a moment, admiring her gorgeous glorious naked form. He quickly spend up, tackling her to the ground.

“Oof.” She whispered as her body hit the sand.

“What do I win, baby?” He whispered into her ear, dripping with suggesting and seduction as he pressed his nearly naked body against hers.

“I mean I did catch you.” He stated as he flipped her, kissing her softly.

“You did. What do you want your prize to be, oh great one?” She whispered back as his kisses traveled down her neck.

“To ravish you, right here.” He murmured against her neck.

“That’s your prize? Babe. That sounds like more of a prize for the both of us.” She said back.

He hummed as his kisses moved down and captured one of her nipples, causing her to gasp.

Holding her arms up with one hand, the other played with the nipple on the other breast before his hand and mouth switched.

“Oh god. Oh god.” She whispered in a soft moan.

Her back was on the beach as his kisses went lower, pausing a little to playfully and lightly bite around her stomach.

“Beg.” He stated, before reaching her pussy and stopped his kisses

“Huh?” She muttered

“Beg me to dine on your delicious pussy.” He commanded.

“Please. Please. Dine on it, eat me out.” She moaned

“How much do you want me to?” He asked

“So fucking much, right now.” She responded, whining.

“So you would do anything I asked? Even if I told you to go and let a few men cum on your face after sucking them off?” Landon asked

“Yes. If you wanted me to.” Hope whispered in reply. That thought kinda disgusted her. She didn’t want anyone’s dick but Landon’s.

“Fortunately I don’t want you to. So I will dine on your fantastic pussy and make you scream.”Landon announced before kissing downward and kissing around her inner folds, before leaving a few soft kisses at her entrance.

She sighed in contentment and pleasure as he did this. Finally, he reached her clit and sucked on it, causing her to moan out loudly. Just as she was almost there, he pulled away.

“Beg. Beg me to let you cum.” He whispered.

“Please, Landon! May I cum?” She whined out.

This was killing her, she had a throbbing clit and no other means of release as he held her arms up over her head. Her legs had started to rub together to relieve the tension.

“You may.” He said, kissing her forehead softly before returning to his previous position on her clit, this time swirling his tongue around it.

As she screamed out his name, he released her arms. The second he did, her hands went to pull gently at his curls as a mind blowing orgasm hit her in full force. She was whining, whimpering, but almost breathless at the end of it. Aftershocks were still hitting her as he pulled away, smirking.

“You’re enjoying this.” She muttered under her breath.

“Very much, my naughty wolf.” He replied as he kissed her check and bought her onto his lap to kiss her some more. Soon, he laid her back on the sand as he slipped off his swim trunks and let the tip of his dick rest just outside the entrance of her pussy.

“Goddamnit. Landon, just...” she moaned

“Just what?” He asked as he held her hips in place.

“Fuck me! For god’s sake!” She screamed.

“Now now, naughty wolf, you have to beg.” Landon whispered.

She hissed out in frustration and anticipation.

“Fine.” She grumbled.

“Please. Your dick always feels so good inside me. Please!” She begged

“Yes, baby, I know. What else?” He asked

“It always feels so great when I’m filled with your seed. Please fill me...” she begged.

“Okay. Get ready for it.” He whispered softly before thrusting himself inside her.

She moaned as her walls accommodated him, finally feeling how good it was to be so full. Her legs went to squeeze around him, to urge him to go faster and harder. Anything to get more of this amazing feeling, this great unexplainable pleasure. She chased the feeling she knew she could get from him as he chased his own.

Harder and faster he thrust, steady and gentle as their hands gently entwined with each other as they looked into each other’s pleasure intoxicated eyes. One loud yelp and Hope buried her head into Landon’s shoulder. Her hands went around his back, nails racking in, as his thrusts lost their steady pace. Both of them were so close, so fucking close.

“Please...” she whined.

Soon, his hand slipped in between them, to play with her clit.

“God! Yes!” She moaned.

He smiled before he collapsed on top of her, spending his seed inside her. Soon, she followed as they both moaned and fell into the rapture of pleasure together.

Soon, he rolled off her, onto the sand. Both of them struggled to catch their breath as they rode the last of their highs.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

“Amen.” She whispered back.


End file.
